


emphasis on the "was"

by Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Biting, Bottom Andy, Cussing, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Necks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Ash, Some Fluff, Top Ash, andy dont kill me, ash dont kill me either, caring ash, during tour, first gay time-andy, kinda cute, shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname/pseuds/Alex_Rose_whydidyoustealmyname
Summary: there was never anything between them. was.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Just another tour

It had just been a normal day on tour. It always starts like that, doesn’t it? Damn this is gonna sound like fanfic.

We had just finished a show in Vancouver and we were on our way to the hotel. Skyler, our bus driver, was really good with us all being a little…. Loud…. Aftershow. He always stayed calm even in the most stressful of situations. Yelling, pushing each other, just horsing around until something broke. It was the leftover adrenaline and excitement from the stage. Usually, somebody ended up with a black eye. One time, CC ended up having to pay for a replacement tv because he somehow pulled it off the wall during a wrestling match with Ashley.

I’d always seen stupid fanfics on me and Ash. Ash and I, sorry. Anyways, it was all fake. There was nothing going on between us. It was just fans being fans. But….. then there was that night.

We were ready to get to our rooms an pass out. It was two to a room, CC and Jinxx, Jake and Skyler, Ash and i. We got to the hotel and ran into a fan in the lobby. She was super excited and asked us if she could take a picture. We took the picture with her, signed her jacket, hugs all around, etc.

When we finally got to our hotel rooms, Ash snatched the keycard from my pocket like a thief and opened the door himself.

“You take too long and I wanna shower before the sun comes up,” he said, giving me a smirk. I just glared at him.

“Dick,” I said.

“Bitch,” he replied. We both glared at each other before busting out laughing. Then he went inside and closed the door in my face. 

“Yo, Ash. Open the fucking door.” No response. I pounded on the door. Still nothing. I knew the other guys were probably already in bed so I just sat in the hallway and leaned against the wall by the door. 

\-------- \--------

“Hey, get up,” I sit up and blink a few times, trying to wake myself up. 

“Damn, Ash, you left me out here so long I literally fell asleep,” I look up at him. He only has the towel on, and its hanging low on his waist. His outlaw tattoo is very clearly visible and i have an unexplainable urge to punch it. I do.

“OOF,” he yells, and I dart inside the door before he can close it on me again. He turns and throws himself on me, pinning me to the floor. We wrestle for a few minutes until i give up. He has my hands pinned above my head, his knees on my stomach, crushing my insides.

“Ow, fuck, Ash get ooooooff,” I tell him, but he doesn’t move. He shifts a little, moving his knees off my stomach to trap my torso. He stares directly into my eyes. I try to wiggle free and realize his towel fell off sometime while we were wrestling. He lowers his head until his mouth is right next to my ear.

“Does this make you…. Uncomfortable?” I stop flailing and stare back into his eyes. He knows it does. He likes it. I dont know what to do. Ash does.

He swivels his head and presses his lips to mine. I freeze. He pulls back after a few seconds, and i can see the fear in his eyes. Then i lift my head up and connect our lips again. I push my lips against his, and he pushes back. I start to say something, the words lost to me now, and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I return the favor. In seconds, we are both panting and gasping for air.

He pulls back, pulling off my leather jacket. He throws it and it hits a wall. 

He pulls off my shirt not long after, running his hands down my chest. He slowly starts to kiss down my jaw, nipping every now and then. When he gets just below my ear, he takes a moment to suck and bite a definite bruise there. The feeling makes me blood hot, and i feel it pool in my lower abdomen.

His mouth continues its downward journey until he reaches my chest tattoos. He nips harshly along the heart one. He softly traces the words on the right with his tongue. He moves down across the eagle tattoo, giving it a mixture of the other tattoos' treatments. He moves along the right wing until he gets to my nipple. He sucks it into his mouth, and i let out a soft, highly embarrassing moan. his hands move down to my waist, holding me still as he ruts quietly against me. I can feel his very hard, very large hard-on against my leg. I feel my own dick straining against the fabric of my jeans. 

"Shit, Ash," i say as he swirls his tongue over my nipple again. I clamp my jaw shut to keep me from making any unintentional sounds.

"Whatchu need, rabbit?" He murmurs against my skin. His hot breath makes me shiver. He sucks back across the eagle to the other wing. He swipes his tongue over my left nipple and i moan again, this time muffled slightly from my mouth being closed.

"just.... fucking touch me! please!" i say, louder than i meant to. He slides one hand from my waist to my crotch. He leaves it there, just sitting on my aching dick. I buck my hips, desperate for friction, and he just pushes my hips down with his other hand. 

"No, no, dont do that. you'll ruin my plan," he says. He kisses down my stomach, slowly undoing my pants. He gets them unbuttoned and unzipped, he pulls them down just enough to expose some of my cock, but not enough for him to really do anything.

"is this ok?" He asks, tentative despite all that just happened. 

"Yes, just please fucking touch my dick."


	2. the start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yes, please just touch my fucking dick."  
> andy said.

He slowly takes the head into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit. A sound similar to strangulation escapes my lips, and i feel ash smile around my dick. He looks up, almost innocent if he didn’t have my dick in his mouth, then slides his head down until his nose is touching my stomach.

He moans and the vibrations move all the way through my body, making me shiver slightly. I snake my hand down an into ash’s long hair, soft and damp from the shower. I tug lightly, feeling his hot, wet mouth slide back off my dick, then slam back as i push his head back down.  
He pulls back suddenly, popping off my dick and licking a stripe up the side before speaking.

“You want this, dont you? You’ve wanted it for a long time. You just needed a trigger to make you realize it.” he pushes his head back against my hand, still tangled in his hair. “Do it, andy. fuck my mouth. I want you to and i know you want to.”

I slam him back down onto my dick, and i feel my dick hit the back of his throat. He takes it, not even gagging as i pull back and roll my hips forward again, my dick sliding easily in and out of his mouth with his spit. He starts to meet my thrusts, making me shiver and thrash slightly, pulling my hand out of his hair and fisting it into the carpeting. He takes one hand and wraps it around the base, jerking every time he pulls his head back. 

It only takes me a few strokes to fall apart underneath him, trashing and thrusting my hips up. I push his head down with both hands as I explode down his throat. He swallows as much as he can, but some dribbled out and dripped down his chin.  
He helps me through my orgasm, stroking until i push his hands away and writhe on the floor. He sits up, looking down at me.  
  
“You ok?” he asks. I just look at him, nodding and still panting slightly. 

“Your turn, ash,” I say, smiling. He looks at me and smiles too, and his cheeks were slightly red.

“Wait,” he says, and sits down on the bed. My bed, to be exact. He motions me over, and i stand up awkwardly and walk over. 

“What is your plan, exactly? You act like you have something planned.”

“Oh I do,” he says, “get down on the bed on your hands and knees.” I do as he says, feeling extremely awkward. He moves my bare ass up and presses my shoulders to the bed. 

“You just gonna stare at me all night?” I tell him, smirking even though I know he cant see.

“No im not” he says, as he runs his hands down my shoulders and down to my hips. I rock my hips forward on the bed, moaning when I feel the friction on my rapidly re-hardening dick. He slaps me hard on the ass, making me whine out at the pain and pleasure I get from the action. 

“Ashley….” i moan when he starts to slowly rub his hands across my ass, massaging my thighs softly. When he reaches his hand forward and press three fingers on the corner of my mouth, I immediately take them into my mouth, sucking at them like a dirty slut.

“Youve done this before, havent you?” he asks me, and i think back to all the stupid gay porn i used to watch. I decide to keep that as a conversation for later. I just shake my head no and moan.

  
He pulls his fingers away and trails them softly across my shoulders, down my side, along my ass….

  
He leans forward and blows across the wet trails he made, and I shiver. He teases his fingers around my hole, still leaning over me before roughly shoving one in. I whine from the sudden, foreign sensation. Its a strange feeling. Very intrusive, but laced with pleasure.

“Shh….shh….” he whispers as he starts to slowly fuck me with the finger. In and out. He slides a second one in, not slowing the motions at all. He starts to scissor his fingers, probing as he opens me up. He brushes that special little bundle of nerves and i scream, my vision going white hot. “Found it.” he says, starting to rub that spot as he stretches my opening. 

“Fuck, ash…..” He stops and pulls his fingers out. I whine, the sudden loss of fullness making me feel exposed.  
He moves around behind me and i feel his tongue slide across my ass cheek. He swirls his tongue across my entrance and presses his tongue flat. 

“So ready… and it's your first time,” He murmurs, and his breath, cold on the wet rails he made, makes me shiver. He licks across again one more time before spearing his tongue in.

“Fuck!” I moan out, the feeling foreign but delicious. He drags it out slowly, then plunges it back in, speeding up and going deeper and deeper until I can feel his teeth against my opening. He replaces his tongue with his fingers and plunges three fingers in with no warning. “Fuck ash just fuck me!”

“Beg me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters. didnt think there were gonna be three  
> anyways school and other stuff is getting in the way of writing  
> but im getting it done  
> hope u guys like it!  
> im going to hopefully be writing a longer fic next.
> 
> I NEED IDEAS THOUGH


	3. I've got you, rabbit

“Beg me.” 

He says, his voice low and smokier than usual.

“Ashley fucking Purdy I want you to fuck me fast and long and hard. I want you to fuck my ass so hard that i cant walk for a week. I want you to mark up my skin and make everyone know i'm yours. Please just fucking fuck me!” I say, and I hear him make a small sound. I take the chance and look over my shoulder. He has his hand wrapped around his dick, holding on tight to the base, and a fist shoved in his mouth.

“God youre so gorgeous, all spread out and ready for me, i almost came at the sight of you.” He says, slowly pulling his hand away from his mouth. I feel his hands on my hips, “You sure you wanna do this? Last chance.”

“God, yes ash i want your dick inside me right now.” He moans and i feel the tip of his dick press against my ass. He pushes the head in and I moan out. He pushes in slowly, inch by inch, filling me up until his outlaw tattoo is pressed against my ass. I gasp for a few seconds, pain overwhelming the pleasure, and we sit there, frozen as the pain melts away.

“Are you ok?” ash says, moving his hips just enough to cause him some friction without moving too much.

“Yeah…. Yeah im good…. Its just… it hurts. Its a good pain, though,” i tell him, as the pain dulls even more. I start to rock my hips slightly, and ash takes the hint. He slowly rolls his body into me, his dick sliding in and out with a steady, slick rhythm. 

“Fuck, so tight… and hot…” ash says, speeding up a little. 

“Fuck, ash…” I press my face into the bed to muffle the moans that force their way out of my mouth. He pulls my head back by my hair and gets right next to my ear.

“No, no, i want to hear those pretty noises. You sing so pretty i bet your moans are so much better.” He says, tugging my hair, making me curl my back a little. A loud, deep moan growls out of my mouth and i close my eyes.

“But… but the guys.. Next door… they'll hear….” i say between moans as he fucks me.

“Hmm… I guess youre right. If they hear us, we’re screwed. No sound. Or you'll be punished.” He says, his tone switching to a much more dominant tone. The sound of his voice and the words make me whimper softly, and before i can apologize, he slaps my ass. I clamp my lips shut to keep me from whining at the pleasure-laced pain.

He speeds up his pace, pulling more on my hair, making my back arch more and more until:

“Fuck! Ash, there again!” I scream out, and he stops moving completely. He pulls out, and i whine, confused slightly.

“You disobeyed. Now you get punished. Face forward.” ashley says, he steps away from the bed, moves around, and picks up something. It makes a jingling sound, like keys.

I turn my head slightly, and see that he is holding his black leather belt, the buckle being the jingling sound I heard as it dangled below his hand. 

“Safeword is ‘Nowhere’, ok? If its too much, just say it and ill stop.”

“Ok.” i say and he cocks an eyebrow. “Yes Sir,” i correct myself, thankful that he hadnt hit me yet. 

“Five. Thats it. If you make a sound or move, ill add two.” He says. He takes the buckle in his hand, bunching up the belt into a more maneuverable length, and brings it down on my ass. I clench my teeth to trap the yelp that attempts to escape. Instead, i let it out as a hiss. 

“One.” he says, brushing his hand over where the belt hit me. His hand feels cool. Soft.

He brings the belt down again, the sting immediate and delicious.

“Two,” he continues. “Three.” the sting is wonderful, his hand brushing across each strike. “Four.” a tear streaks down my face, and before i know it, im crying. I dont know what from, to be honest. 

“Five,” he says, and he leans forward and kisses each mark. Its so soft and caring. 

It startles me slightly how quickly he can change from harsh dom to soothing boyfriend. Are we boyfriends? Ill worry about that later.

“Ok now turn over, baby,” he says, and his dominating tone is hidden behind a sweet, caring voice that makes me feel like everything is perfect. In this moment, at least, it is.

I obey his words and flip onto my back. He immediately starts to pepper my face with kisses, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. He shirfts, and starts moaning into my chest as he lines himself up again and slowly pushes in. He’s gentle now, caressing me while he thrusts smoothly into me.

He hits my prostate again and again, and i writhe underneath him, moaning soft strings of profanity as i come untouched across my stomach and chest.  
Ashley moans, his thrusts becoming erratic and rough. 

“Fuck….. Youre so tight!” his eyes scrunch up a little and he moans, then cries out as he releases into me thrusting one more time before he collapses on top of me.

“That was fucking hot,” I say, rubbing his shoulders. He picks his head up and smiles at me.

“Theres so much more i wanted to do to you,” he says, his tone going a little dark.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“I wanted to slide my hand up, let it sit on your pretty little throat,” he does the motions as he describes them, making me shiver. “I wanted to tighten it a little, make it harder for you to make those pretty sounds….” he doesn't do that part, much to my dismay. 

He shifts, his dick sliding out of me, leaning forward and crossing his arms on my chest. He lays his chin on top of them, staring directly into my eyes as he continues. “I wanted to ride you. Feel your dick in me as i bounce up and down. Feel you come inside of me. I wanted to fuck your pretty mouth.”

The talk is almost enough to make me hard again. Almost. But my come is currently drying and gluing us together.

“Theres all the time in the world for that. ash you wanna clean this up first? Or do you wanna have to explain to the guys tomorrow why we are glued together?” He laughs, and gets up. I start to stand up, but hiss at the sting and sit back on the bed.

“Holy fuck my ass hurts.” I say, and ash laughs. “Dick.” i say.

“That would be why it hurts, yes.” he laughs again, ducking into the bathroom. “Just lay down, ill clean you up.”

He comes back in, a wet washcloth in his hand. He makes his way over to me and smiles. 

“God you are so pretty.”

He starts to clean off my chest, and the cloth is warm. He wipes in soft, slow strokes, making his way down to my stomach.  
When he has my come cleaned off of me, he lets his hand drop down and carefully clean his come slowly dripping down my ass. It stings a little, and i twist away from the touch.

“Shh… shh… its ok, ive got you rabbit.”

He tosses the washcloth somewhere away from the bed and moves to lay down next to me. I turn on my side, my back to him, and he cuddles up close to me, our bodies pressed together. There's nothing sexual about it now. He's just being intimate now. Its a side of him I've never really seen, and it definitely makes me want him more.

I feel safe. I feel... loved. I feel like everything is perfect.  
In this moment, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if im going to write more on this fic.  
> i am going to write a new bvb fic though. And itll be longer.


End file.
